Luffy & Ace: Brotherhood
by x-waterlily-x
Summary: Other things may change us, but we start and end with family.' A brotherhood story about two of our fave. OP characters.


Author's Note:

This is an Ace and Luffy Brother Story for Ngoc (_that's me btw, The Friend_ .)! My Anime buddy who wishes to adopt Luffy as her younger brother! But I think that she'll have to talk to Ace about it first!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:

Ace leaned against the cool stonewall with an annoyed look on his face as he glared at the wooden door in front of him. He impatiently tapped his fingers on his folded arms, as loud cries echoed from the other side of the door.

The fact that he now had a new father, who took half of his mother's attention was one thing, but having another younger sibling that would take the other half of his time meant that Ace would become neglected. There was no doubt about it! You didn't have to be a genius to work that out.

The door burst open as a tall man with long black spiky hair exited the room, a very flustered look on his face.

"Come!" he beckoned as Ace stood up straight. "Come see your little brother!"

Ace dully walked into the room and was confronted by his mother lying in bed with a small pink blob in her arms that had been wrapped in a thick red blanket. Its heavy black hair had been pasted to the top of his head.

"It's your little brother Ace!" his mother whispered showing him the bubbly little child that was making a few raspberries with his mouth.

"…Brother…ha…" Ace muttered as the doctor who had come to the house stood at the end of the room with his medical bag. "What's his name?"

"Luffy!" his stepfather said happily placing a hand firmly on Ace's shoulder, "Monkey.D.Luffy!"

Ace forced a small smile as the pink little boy squinted open his eyes and stared up at him.

His bubbly mouth turned up at the edges and he made a gargling noise before giving off a cute yawn.

"I think he likes you," his stepfather smiled patting Ace on the back. "You two should get along nicely!"

--

Ace strolled into the house to find his mum in the kitchen with an apron tied tightly around her waist and the smell of lunch brewing.

"Ace, dear!" his mother called without even turning around. "Could you go and keep an eye on Luffy until Lunch is ready?"

"But I just got in," he complained, "and I was going to bathe before eating."

"Well if you're that desperate, take Luffy with you!" she snapped. "He hasn't been washed today!"

Ace gave off a loud 'hump' before heading off towards the little toddler's room.

"And make sure he doesn't half drown this time!" his mother called after him.

He rolled his eyes before banging Luffy's bedroom door shut.

--

The one-year-old boy sat in his cot shaking a small rattle, totally oblivious to Ace's presence so far. Ace picked up a nearby stool and placed it against the cot before climbing up and leaning over the edge to look down at the big eyed boy.

Seeing Ace, Luffy dropped his rattle and began to crawl over the bars while making a funny gargling noise.

"What?" Ace asked dully as the toddler made his best effort to stand up while holding onto the cot bars. "You know me and mum were fine by ourselves before you and that Dragon guy came along!"

Luffy didn't seem to understand him as a happy smile still played on the toddlers face, his small hands reaching for the air just below Ace's head.

"What do you want?" he asked leaning further over the cot. "I've got nothing for you. If you're hungry then you'll just have to wait. Lunch isn't ready yet and--HEY!!!"

Ace desperately tried to stand back up as Luffy tugged on a small end of his hair, his fingers sticking to it like glue.

"Hey let go! Let go!" Ace shouted as Luffy continued to laugh happily. "Let go, this isn't a gaaaamee--"

Loosing his footing, Ace toppled off backwards from his stool crashing into the floor and whacking his head into a nearby table. Ace cried out in pain as Luffy happily sat in his cot, having an occasional giggle with a few black hairs held tightly in his hand.

"It's not funny!" he shouted replacing the stool and leaning back over the cot, his face filled with anger.

The big-eyed little boy's smile slowly faded at the sight of his older brother's angered face. His bottom lip began to tremble as tears flowed from his innocent eyes onto his pink cheeks. Ace bit his lip as Luffy's cries echoed through out the house.

He nearly fell off the stool again as his mum burst into the room with a spatula held tightly within her grasps.

"ACE!" she shouted rushing over to Luffy and picking up the crying baby. "I asked you to look after him! Not make him cry a river!"

"He pulled out half my hair!" Ace shouted back, over Luffy's consistent cries.

"Come on Ace, he's only playing around," she sighed, rocking Luffy back and forth to ease his crying. "And if you don't want you hair pulled on then try tying it back."

"I don't want to look like an idiot!" he stated loudly.

"Then get it cut!"

"No!" Ace said protectively springing his hands up to his long wavy hair as he noticed that Luffy's crying had died away a little.

"Then don't complain if he pulls on it," she told him. "Here hold him for five more minutes before lunch!"

Ace let off and annoyed sigh as he pulled himself up into a large armchair before he was handed his still tearful brother.

"I don't understand why you don't like him," she sighed as Luffy fearfully looked up at Ace as if scared that he would put on that angry face again. "He seems to like you, so try liking him back."

Ace just sat in silence as his mum left the room. Looking back down at the still sniffling boy, he couldn't help but feel bad.

"Sorry…" he muttered running his fingers through Luffy's soft black hair.

Luffy giggled in response and squealed, grasping Ace's hand, as the tears seem to dry up instantly.

"You're a strange one," he sighed as Luffy began to suck on Ace's thumb, "but I suppose it runs in the family!"

--

"Ace! Lunch!"

Wondering why the young boy hadn't come steaming into the kitchen, she strolled over to Luffy's room, carefully forcing the door open. Inside she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two boys fast asleep together in the large armchair, with Luffy's head resting on Ace's rising and falling chest.

Lunch could wait! Seeing the two together so peacefully filled her with a strong warm feeling.

* * *

A new ficcy for you guys! Just to let the My Dungeon Boy! fans know, Rielle's got most of the chapters pre-written, she just hasn't gotten round to typing them up and editing them yet, but hopefuly it'll be up soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, cos there'll be many more to come!!!

Signing off,

_The Friend_


End file.
